Thorn on the Rose
by Please Moo With Me
Summary: Quickly she wiped clean the blood off her scissors and hid them in her drawer.And with the finality of his words and the crushing of her already broken heart, she forced herself into a light, dreamless sleep.


* * *

**Disclaimer: I OWN IT!!!!!! Hears phone ring and speaks into reciever, I dont own it? Oh oopse. Hangs up Well it appears I DONT own it.**

* * *

"Madame?" Boq called hesitantly before opening the door to Nessarose's bedroom, she was huddled in the corner of her bed, shaking, sobbing, he suddenly realised. 

"Go, just go away, I'll… I'll be ready for you in a minute." She said.

Boq quietly shut the door and she could hear his footsteps as he paced, impatiently, outside. Quickly she wiped clean the blood off her scissors and hid them in her drawer, she locked it, rolled down the dark sleeve of her nightgown to hide her scars and she shuffled, a little awkwardly, down in her bed, she breathed shakily a few times and calmed herself down. Why couldn't he love her, couldn't he see he was hurting her? He thought she didn't know, he thought that she was happy, most of the time, anyway, he didn't know what she had been through to make him love her, to make him stay, he still didn't know.

As always Boq came in, pretending he didn't see what he saw, convincing himself it was nothing, nothing but stress, she misses her father, she misses her sister, the one thing he couldn't bring himself to think was, the truth, she knows I love Glinda.

"Boq, can you get me my medicine, I feel unwell." She said in a low voice.

"Of course, Madame."

"Boq… I have told you, call me Nessarose." She said, the sadness in her voice tearing at the edge of her carefully calm demeanour. "Please… call me Nessarose… or Nessa… or Rose… just… not madame…" Her voice quavered a bit.

"I'm sorry Madame, I'll be back in a clock tick."

Madame, that's what he would always call her, Madame, not Nessarose, Madame, not her real name, Madame, that's all she would be to him, Madame. She didn't know what was so hard about her name, Nessarose, why he couldn't say it, that was, after all, who she was, who she wanted him to see her as. Nessarose who wanted to be loved. Wanted to be accepted. She wanted to fit in, it seemed like neither of the Thropp sisters were particularly talented at that.

"Madame…" Boq's voice stirred her from the light slumber she had drifted into. "Here are you pills, take them please."

She was so small so fragile, one pill too much and she would overdose, he would be free, but he couldn't do that, no matter how much he pretended to himself, he couldn't do it, because, truth was, he loved her, sure, not as she would like him to, even though he wasn't treated fairly, even though he had no rights because of her, a piece of his heart, no matter how small, still belonged to her. No matter how much he wished it didn't.

Nessarose swallowed the pills and laid her head gently back on the pillow.

"Boq," She said quietly. "Will you stay with me for a while, and just… just talk to me? Or something, you don't even have to do that, I just want to know you're here."

"No problem, Madame." In the darkness he smirked to himself, even if he couldn't bring himself to hurt her, he could at least still do this one small thing. It was all he had control over now. His words.

"Come, lye down, you must be tired." She said to him, just wanting to be able to pretend he cared.

Boq walked over to the bed and lay down awkwardly on the edge.

"You'll fall off, just come closer."

Boq shuffled closer to Nessarose and she curled into his side.

"I love you." She said, quietly.

"Madame, sleep, your ill, tired and rest will do you good."

And with the finality of his words and the crushing of her already broken heart, she forced herself into a light, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Do you like it??? If you do TELL ME IN A REVIEW and I will continue.**

**Vote**

**Do you want Nessa to get REALLY sick?**

**Do you want Boq to get sick, catching what Nessa got.**

**Tell me which scenario you would like to see in your review. I will tally votes and do that.**

**Nessa is beggin you to review...**

**Thanks for reading...**

**Bestest**


End file.
